It's time to give in
by zibbssecretlovechild
Summary: Ziva/Gibbs romance with smutty goodness mixed with the fluff we just love to read. If you don't ship/like/read zibbs fanfiction then this probably isn't your cup of tea.


**This is a new zibbs fic, I have noticed a distinct drop in numbers for this ship, so I plead with my fellow writers - KEEP ZIBBS ALIVE, KEEP WRITING THEIR STORY!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ziva pursed her lips deliciously, her tongue unconsciously darting out to wet them, much to Gibbs delight and chargrin. That small motion had his blood pumping, images of her tongue doing similar things around his cock flashing through his mind. He shuffled in his seat, trying to temper the effect his sexy little minx of an agent was having on him.

It was a constant battle that he fought every second he was around her - and even when he wasnt, the internal struggle was constant. He longed for her in a way that he hadn't felt in a long, long time - really if he thought about it, he'd only ever wanted a woman this badly once in his life. It was an intoxicating mix of trust, lust and as much as he didn't want to admit it - love.

He dreamed of her often, fantasized about the two of them making love beneath his sheets, her delicate palms stroking over his nipples, sharp teeth nipping at his neck and silken thighs wrapped tightly over his back as they found their completion together. He didn't indulge much whilst conscious this particular fantasy as his reaction was immediate and would be rather embarrassing in public. Many mornings however he had awoken to a raging hard-on and Zivas name clawing its way up his throat. He'd be left to find completion in his shower, his a hand a poor substitute to what he wanted, Zivas heated core wrapped around him.

Ziva subtly glanced at her rather handsome superior. A quick glance was all it took for heat to knot in her belly, the way his grey hair glinted under the office light, the way his calloused hand gripped tightly to his lifes sustenance, the chiseled chest that his sports coat failed to hide. Everything about him set her nerves alight and had her pulse jumping.

What also made her pulse quicken was the look on his face, he wore this look often nowdays, it was always there on his face when he was deep in thought. Whatever he was thinking about, or rather who, was something he deeply craved and wanted. She was extremely jealous of the object of her bosses thoughts, the notion that he could be thinking about her never entered her head. All she knew was that she would do anything to have that look directed at her, in a more, private setting.

It was Zivas most heartfelt wish that Jethro would become her partner not just in work but outside of work also. Everynight her dreams were full of him, sometimes it was dreams of the two of them taking strolls in the park, snuggling on the couch, sanding the boat together. Other nights her dreams were sexy and sensuous. Dreams were he dominated above her, calloused fingers pumping in and out of her core, cum seeping onto his fingers, getting her primed and ready before thrusting his cock powerfully into her. Filling her, completing her.

She knew that her dreams would never be reality, her feelings were one sided and would remain one of her many secrets. She audibly sighed, gaining Gibbs attention once more, seeing she was staring intently at her computer screen, he took it as his cue to get on with his paperwork also.

At 18 hundred, with many completed reports stacked upon each agents desks, Gibbs decided to call it a night and send his team members home. The boys hurriedly left, determined to get on with their nights, a quick goodbye thrown over their shoulders as they entered the cold metal of the elevator. Ziva was much more reserved, packing everything away, hesitating slightly before saying softly, "Goodnight, Gibbs". After he replied with a short 'night 'ziver', she was gone, down the stairs rather than waiting on the elevator.

Gibbs sighed softly to himself, he wished that he didn't have to say goodnight and see her only at work. He wished he could see her at home, in his kitchen, on his couch, in his bed, wished he could be allowed to love her. He thought his feelings were unrequited, an old man's most heartfelt longing. He knew tonight would be another night of loneliness, a night of dreaming of Ziva, waking alone and cold and with sticky pants. He sighed deeply once more before turning his lamp off and heading to the car park.

Upon entering the car park, he was shocked to see Ziva still there, phone pressed against her ear and an annoyed expression gracing her delicate features. He moved towards her, intent on somehow soothing her and finding out what was wrong. As he walked closer she hung up the phone and smiled slightly, he noticed that her eyes shined with her smile, making her eyes that little bit brighter.

"Problem Ziver?"

"My car will not start and they can't come out and fix it until tomorrow".

She chuckled humorously, obviously not that angry at the predicament of her car, in her mind she just saw it as payback for driving her poor car so fast.

"I'm going to call a cab, so I will see you tomorrow".

Reaching out he pulled her closer to himself by her arm, turning her towards his own vehicle.

"I'll drop you off, get in".

His gut was nudging at him, yelling that it wasn't sure that being alone with her in a confined space was smuch a good idea. Blowing the notion to hell, he decided he was done hiding, if she gave him even a hint, he'd jump on the chance to show her his true feelings. Pulling out of NCIS, he drove towards her apartment, taking her home. And possibly, maybe, heading to that place that they both so desperately wanted to be with eachother.


End file.
